


Cheesecakes

by makonut



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffeeshop AU, F/F, Human Senketsu, ryuko and senketsu are dorky siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makonut/pseuds/makonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko falls in love with the coconut-head girl at the counter.<br/>Mako falls in love with the customer that has a great rack.<br/>Both of them, being so obviously unobservant, think the other is straight. Will love win over in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryuko

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute lil coffee shop AU focused around Ryuko and Mako!  
> Mako works in Honnouji coffee shop, Ryuko visits the coffee shop, Senketsu and Ryuko are cute siblings, Gamagoori is frightening, Nui is a bitch.... basically all you need to know.  
> This fic switches between the perspectives of Ryuko and Mako, and each chapter is a new perspective. Some are pretty short, and some are pretty long. If you don't like that format, don't read this fic!  
> This is the first thing I've posted ever so please be kind! I hope you guys enjoy it! /w\
> 
> Also, this was written for my friend Jen's birthday, so she makes a cameo appearance and is a pretty important character. She is not an OC, so please don't say anything about that. If you don't like that I added someone who isn't in the show, then don't read this!

"Hiya! Welcome to the Honnouji Coffee Shop! How may I take your order?"

As soon as I walk into the bustling coffee shop on the corner, I'm met by a friendly voice and an adorable girl.

I forget about my order for at least 10 seconds as I'm taking her in. She has brilliant brown eyes that look like melted chocolate and the cutest bowl cut I've ever seen, and in her frilly blue apron, she is absolutely perfect. I can't help but stare.

"Um, miss? Are you okay?" she asks, sounding slightly worried. Her eyes widen and her head tilts to the side slightly.

"Y-yeah, thanks. I'm okay, I just... zoned out," I manage.

"That's okay! It happens to the best of us," she smiles. "What would you like, cutie?"

She just called me cutie. I can't deal. My insides are churning with butterflies.

 _It’s okay, Ryuko, stay calm_ , I reassure myself. No use looking like an idiot in front of her, no matter how much I feel like one.

"I'll just have a small hazelnut coffee and a chocolate chip scone, please," I say, rummaging in my black bag for my wallet.

"Sure thing! Coming right up, 'kay? You pay over there!" she motions to the counter to the right of me, lined with various trinkets and bags of coffee beans. I catch a quick glimpse of her name tag as I pass by, muttering a quick thank you. _Mako_ , it announces in swirly blue letters. That's the cutest name I've ever heard.

After I've paid, I plop down on one of the couches surrounding a coffee table and lean on the armrest. Stuffing my wallet back in my bag, I tap my shoes against the floor with nervous energy, awaiting the sound of her voice.

"One small hazelnut coffee and a chocolate chip scone!" Mako's words wash over me like a frothy wave. My heart threatens to leap out of my chest.

I jump up and carefully take my coffee and scone, flashing my best smile at Mako. "Thank you, Mako," I say. Her name tastes sweet on my tongue.

"No problem, Ryuko-chan!" she grins. I gape at her, surprised.

"How did you know my name?"

"It's on your bag, silly!" she giggles, giving a little salute. "Enjoy your food, Ryuko-chan! I hope you come back again soon!"

"Y-yes, thank you," I stutter. "I hope I do, too." And with another smile and a half-wave in her direction, I proceed to a table to the left of her and plop down, setting my bag down beside my feet. My heart is still thundering as I open my laptop and take a sip of my coffee in a futile attempt to calm down.

"Hey! Ryuko!"

My head whips around, and I instantly smile. Senketsu is standing in the doorway, waving at me furiously.

Senketsu is my older brother whom I trust with my life. Honestly, that guy is the best, and I would never do anything without running it by him first. Of course, being an older brother, he still annoys me to no end, but he's made me smile more times than he's made me angry. I wouldn’t trade him for anyone else.

I wave at him and gesture at my table. "Hey, Senketsu! Come sit here, there's an open spot!"

He slides into the chair next to me, stealing my scone and taking a bite. He then leans on his elbows and looks over at me, grinning.

"So, long time no see, huh?" he says, still grinning impishly.

"Senketsu, I saw you this morning, you dork."

"Oh, right! Must have slipped my mind." Another smirk.

"I can't believe you, Senketsu," I sigh and take another sip of my coffee.

"Well, you'd better, because you're stuck with me, Yuko," he says, nudging my shoulder playfully and taking another bite of my scone.

"Come on, Senketsu, you're at it again? Get your own scone!"

This goes on for a while until he has successfully eaten my entire scone and downed my coffee in a single sip. I should mention-- the one thing I despise about my brother is that he always, ALWAYS steals my food.

"So, what brings you here, Senketsu?"

"Well, this is my favorite coffee shop, so I decided to drop by after a lecture. And who do I see but my favorite Yuko?"

"I didn't know this was your favorite coffee shop! Why didn't you tell me about it before?"

"Well, why did you need to know?"

"Uh... no reason."

He glances over to the counter, where Mako is taking another order. Her voice is laced with sugar, and I can see that everyone who she serves leaves slightly happier than they were before. I blush instantly.

"Oh!" Senketsu exclaims, then smirks again. "I got you. Your lesbian powers are activated, huh?"

"Shut UP!"

We finally leave the coffeehouse, full and happy. Senketsu and I walk side by side-- he insisted on accompanying me home before heading back to classes. We saunter through the park, admiring the gaudy red leaves littering the ground and the purple buds peeking out from cracks in the pavement.

"So, Ryuko, it was that girl, huh?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well, it was blatantly obvious. At least to me, since I'm your older brother and all. I know everything about you, especially when you're getting the... dokis for somebody," he says, winking.

"I'm not even gonna comment on how stupid that sounded. And don't just announce it to the world, okay? That makes me really uncomfortable, and if you really know everything about me, you should know that much."

"I am sorry that my flagrant announcement of your homosexuality offends you, and I will stop immediately."

"You are the biggest fuckin' dork this world has ever known."

"Love you too, Yuko."

We walk in silence as we toward the driveway to our house. Despite being colossal, it's pretty empty because its only residents are Senketsu and I. Our mom left when we were young and our dad died last year in a freak accident. I shudder every time I think about it.

It doesn't help that Senketsu is off at college every day-- he's a sophomore at Revocs University. I'm eighteen and just graduated high school, but I haven't found a college yet. I'm lonely all day, really, which is why my cravings for company are stronger than most peoples’.

"Well, I'd best be off, Yuko," Senketsu snaps me out of my thoughts. "Class starts in 30, so I've gotta run. I love you, have a nice day, and..." He winks again, nudging me. "Good luck with that girl."

Well, I'll definitely need it.


	2. Mako

As I'm closing up shop for the day, the only thing on my mind is that girl, Ryuko.

Soon as she walked up to the counter, I knew something was special about her. Her gaze, her expression, and her smile-- everything was just... Woah! My stomach felt warm and jumpy, just like it feels after Mom makes her special croquettes. I felt amazing.

I don't wanna admit it, but I kept sneaking glances at her after she sat down 'cause it was really hard not to. It was kinda impulsive! It happened as often as I drift off to sleep in class, and by that, I mean every five seconds.

Then, I saw her with that boy once I glanced over again. I should've seen it coming, I guess. A girl as perfect as she is obviously had a significant other! And even more obviously, a boyfriend.

My heart stopped feeling jumpy once I noticed and my head started to throb. I was really jealous. They were on a date and looked like they were having so much fun! They both had a twinkle in their eye as they talked to each other.

It was pretty hard to carry on working, but I had to. After all, I'm Mako Mankanshoku, and my number one goal is to make everyone I meet smile. When someone leaves with their eyes a-sparkle and their mouth pulled into a grin, I feel like I'm floating!

So I did my best, as I always do. But even the happy faces of customers didn't cheer me up 'cause they reminded me of Ryuko. The twinkles in their eyes as they lounged on the couches reminded me of the way Ryuko and that boy looked together. It wasn't a good feeling.

Needless to say, I don't feel so great now, and I can't get Ryuko off my mind.

I finish wiping down the tables and stroll into the back room to sign out for the day. I'm greeted by the voice of Mikisugi, my manager. He’s slouched in an armchair, drinking coffee and wiping fog off his sunglasses.

“Good job today, Mako,” he drawls, staggering up and pacing over to me. “However, you seemed more preoccupied than usual. Anything on your mind?”

“Nope! Just a ‘lil tired, that’s all! Don’t worry about me,” I say, and give a half-hearted wink.

“Right. Well, head home for the day. See you tomorrow, Mako,” he waves goodbye and plops back down into the armchair again, starting to snore immediately afterwards. He’s a wonderful manager, but sometimes he’s such a lazy bum!

Once outside, I tuck my bag into the basket on my bike and mount it, feeling the autumn breeze ruffle my hair. “Aah, what a wonderful day!” I say to no one in particular. What would make it more wonderful is if I could see Ryuko again, though.

I bike down the lane, turning away from the rich part of town. The ground turns from sparkling clean to grungy and covered with litter, and the houses get smaller and smaller as I pass by.

I live in the slums of our city, but I don’t mind it too much! My house is cute and I love my family, so what else do I need? I’m really lucky to have that job, though. If not for me, it’d be pretty hard to scrape by! My dad’s a back-alley doctor of sorts, so he only has one or two patients. And my mom is outta work, so I’m the only one who provides some income.

I arrive at home and am immediately greeted by my dog, Guts. We call him that ‘cause he eats with gusto!

“Hey, Guts!” I exclaim, and rub him behind the ears.

“Mako, is that you?”

“Yep! I’m home, Mom!”

“You’re just in time for my special croquettes! I just made them. Come eat up!”

With that simple phrase, my eyes light up again. “Woah, thanks, Mom!” I exclaim, and sprint towards the kitchen. I really need those croquettes today.

But the croquettes don’t help like they usually do. As I shovel them into my mouth, I try to ignore the nagging feeling of jealousy that’s still bothering me after all this time. I thought it went away, but I guess it didn’t. Everything reminds me of the girl at work with the pretty black hair and the adorable name. I wonder if she would like my mom’s croquettes.

The twinkle in my eye disappears as I think about it more and more, but everyone is too absorbed in their dinner to notice. It’s not fun being alone in your struggles!

“Thanks for dinner, Mom! They were amazing as always! I think I’ll go to bed now, though. See you in the morning!”

“See you, Mako!” she calls, and continues eating.

“Night, sis!” my brother Mataro says in the middle of a gulp of food.

“Sleep well, Mako!” my dad waves goodnight, a croquette in his mouth.

“Woof!” barks Guts, paws in the middle of the pile.

I turn away from the table and continue toward my room, wondering the whole way. Does Ryuko remember me? Will she come back tomorrow? Did she notice me at all?

These questions repeat over and over in my head until I eventually fall asleep.


	3. Ryuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamagoori scares me. Also Jen happens.

"Well, Yuko, see you at 7:00! Have a great day, okay?"

Senketsu squeezes me in an embrace, ruffles my hair, and leaves, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Bye, Senketsu!" I call. "See you!"

Now I've got to decide what to do all day.

I ponder my options. I could stay home researching colleges, or I could over articles of freak accidents. I've made it a goal of mine to find out who it was that killed my dad. Or, maybe, I could go to the park, or...

I decide to make a visit to the coffee shop.

As I'm walking down the lane to Honnouji, I notice a small gift shop that is advertising a box of chocolates in the dew-glazed window. In a burst of inspiration, I briskly walk in and purchase the box, deciding to give it to Mako when I see her. I'm not one for random bursts of bravery, but Mako is worth it. Plus, the chocolates remind me of her eyes.

The bell chimes as I walk inside the coffee shop at long last, and I take in the familiar sight. I remember each comfy leather couch, each bag of coffee beans lining the walls, and each glowing candle in various places around the shop like I've seen them all my life, though I've only been here once. I guess this is what love does to you.

I look around, but I realize something's missing-- the thing I came here to see all along. Instead of a smiling Mako at the counter, it's another girl.

"Um, excuse me, do you know where Mako is today?" I ask the girl at the counter, whose name happens to be Jen. She must be from America or somewhere. We get a lot of transfer students here.

"Oh, she called in sick today. She isn't feeling too well, unfortunately. So I took her place for today. If you were looking for her, then I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. Do you know if she'll be back tomorrow?"

"I hope so. Mako's rarely sick, so I hope everything's alright."

"I see. Well, thanks for your help."

"No problem!" she smiles. "Did you come here to order something, or just see Mako?"

"Oh, uh, I'll have a small chai tea latte, please." No use coming without getting anything.

"Coming right up!" Jen says, and strolls off to prepare it.

A few minutes later, I'm called up to take my tea. Jen hands in to me with a smile.

"By the way, I'm Jen. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Ryuko."

"Ryuko, huh? That's a cool name!"

"Thanks," I say, and smile a little. The world needs more people like Jen-- not everyone is as nice.

Then I remember something. "Hey, uh, Jen, will you..."

"Hmm?"

"Give this... Okay, never mind. It'll wait until tomorrow. Thanks anyway."

"Um, no problem!" A pause. "...You were going to give something to Mako, weren't you?"

"Uh, yeah."Was it really that easy to tell?

"Well, good luck, Ryuko. I understand if you want to give it to her yourself."

"Thanks! It's nice talking to you. I'd best be going now, though."

"Ryuko, it was nice meeting you! If you need anything, don't hesitate to come by. I'm here practically every day. Enjoy your tea and have a nice day!"

"Thanks, Jen. You too."

With that, she turns around to take another order, and all I see her orange mop of hair.

That really did cheer me up. I take what she said into account-- hopefully that'll give me more courage to give Mako the chocolates.

I sip my tea in silence as I browse through articles upon articles of car accidents that happened all throughout Osaka. For about 45 minutes, I read about smashed vehicles and gory deaths, but, as usual, I can't find a single article even remotely close to what I need. I give up and slam my laptop shut in disgust.

Just then a shadow falls over me, blotting out all the light in the room. I rub my eyes and look up, confused.

Standing there, glaring at me, is a man so massive that I wonder how he even fit in the coffee shop. His huge, bushy eyebrows are furrowed, and he has a determined glint in his eyes. His white-blond hair sticks straight up, like a mohawk of sorts. He seems to be looking me over, and it’s eerily intimidating.

He stops glaring at me and turns to Jen. She looks absolutely terrified.

"IS MAKO MANKANSHOKU HERE?" he asks. His voice shakes the entire building.

"N-no, sir! She's out sick, I'm sorry!" Jen says, jittering.

"I SEE. THANK YOU, MISS. DO YOU KNOW WHEN SHE WILL BE BACK? I NEED TO GIVE HER THESE!" he booms, and gestures to... are those flowers?

"Hopefully tomorrow, but I don't know, sir! I'm sorry!"

"OKAY. IF YOU SEE HER, TELL HER THAT IRA GAMAGOORI WANTS TO SEE HER! IT IS IMPORTANT!"

He's blushing furiously. Oh god, oh god.

"O-okay, sir!"

And with that, he exits, taking his bulk with him. It feels like an earthquake.

But my heart also feels like an earthquake of the highest degree has struck it. I'm shaking all over.

That was probably her boyfriend. That was probably her BOYFRIEND.

I shove everything into my bag and storm out. I should've known! A girl as perfect as her... I don't know why I didn't see it coming. I can't believe I didn't expect that, I can't believe I thought I had a chance...

But THAT GUY? Mako with that colossal guy with the biggest eyebrows the world has ever known? I can't take this.

In a fit of anger, I pull the box of chocolates out of my bag and prepare to chuck it as hard as I can so I won't see it again. But I can't bring myself to do it. I guess it reminds me too much of her.

I can't believe I thought this would happen. I only met her yesterday! I didn't even have a proper conversation with her! I barely even know her! And here I am, ready to confess that I'm in love with her? I'm pathetic.

I get home and collapse into bed. It's still early afternoon but I'm completely beat, and my head is throbbing to no end. My blood boils as I throw down my bag and envelop myself in the covers, trying to forget.


	4. Mako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wants Ryuko's great rack. EVERYONE

I can't believe I got sick!

I guess heartache hurts more than people let on. I woke up with a cold and a sore throat, and was so, so upset that I couldn't go to work!

Especially since I wanted to see Ryuko again. I don't care if she's with that boy, I just wanna see her!

But, who am I kidding? I only met her yesterday, and I've only talked to her once! I can't expect her to even like me, let alone, y'know, date me. What was I thinking?

I spend a long time in bed, coughing, thinking, and watching a movie. I'm in the middle of my third one when I get a phone call.

I crawl out of bed and look at the caller ID on our cheap little home phone, which is all my parents can afford. It's Jen, from work! I wonder why she's calling.

"Hullo?"

"Hey, Mako, it's Jen. Uh, this guy came to Honnouji today, and for some reason he was looking for you. He told me to tell you. He was, uh, holding flowers. He was really intimidating..."

"Oh, really? That's weird! Did ya catch his name?"

"He said it was... um, Ira, I think? Ira Gamagoori. That was it!"

Oh, goodness.

Ira Gamagoori went to my school. He and I became friends after a while, even though he was two classes ahead. A lot of people kind of idolized him because of his strength and size, so it was a miracle that he chose me to be friends with!

After a while, I realized that he had a crush on me. Yep, Ira Gamagoori, the leader of the school, had a crush on me! It was hard to believe.

Anyone else would've accepted, but... Not me. I liked him as a friend, but not like that! Not like that at all.

Lucky for me, school ended before he had the chance to do much of anything, so I thought I was off his radar! He went off to college and I thought he would meet someone else.

But I guess he didn't! And now, I was kinda stuck. Mako's in a pinch!

"Oh, yeah, him! Well, I'll meet him so he'll know you delivered your message. Don't worry!"

"Thanks, Mako. Do you think you'll be coming back tomorrow?"

"I hope so! I'm feelin' a bit better, so I think I will!"

"That's good! Oh, and I forgot to mention..."

"Yep?"

"You seem pretty popular today. Someone else came looking for you today, too."

A shock goes through me. "Who was it, omg?"

"It was a girl with black hair. Her name was Ryuko, I think."

"RYUKO-CHAN!?"

Oh my gosh oh my gosh! Ryuko came looking for me? She came to the coffee shop to see me?

Wow wow wow!

"Thanks so much, Jen! I'll see ya tomorrow, 'kay?"

"See you, Mako!"

I hang up, squealing my head off. Mako has a chance! Mako Mankanshoku has a chance!

My headache goes away instantly and I spend the entire day leaping around the house. I have a chance with Ryuko-chan! I have a chance! She came looking for me!

She has a great personality and a great rack, and I have a chance!

 


	5. Ryuko

"Anything on your mind, Ryuko?" Senketsu asks, obviously concerned. He places a hand on my shoulder and looks at me, eyes laden with worry.

"I'm okay, Senketsu. Don't worry about me."

"I know you're not. I can tell. I know everything, remember?"

"Look, don't go snooping into my business all the time! Shouldn't you be going to college?" I exclaim, glaring at him with disgust.

"Yuko, you're my sister and I love you. Please tell me what's wrong. I don't want you to have a bad day, okay?"

I sigh, giving in. I actually kind of do want to talk to someone, but... It's my own problem, and I hate flinging my worries onto someone else. My brother is so persistent, though, that I can't do anything about it.

"Well..."

"Is it, perchance, about that girl?"

"How'd you know?"

"Just your expression." He grins. I pout, pushing his shoulder.

"Okay, so, girl. Do tell, Yuko."

"...It's just. I went to the coffee shop yesterday. And she was out sick. And there was this guy that burst in and brought her flowers. And it was most definitely her boyfriend and I have no chance and she probably doesn't even remember me anyway and why did I ever think that--"

"Woah, woah, Ryuko, calm down! Just think about it for a moment. That guy didn't have to be her boyfriend. It could be anyone else! A caring cousin, or uncle, or--"

"I could see it in his eyes. Definitely boyfriend."

"Wrong! There is still a chance he isn't, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Ryuko. There is still a chance, even though you're convinced it's the slimmest chance in the world. But it is there! You can never, ever assume something 100%, because there is a chance that you could be wrong. There's a chance, so take it! Don't mope around and sulk. Take the chance, damn it!"

I look up at him, head clearing. "You really believe that?"

"Of course I do. Now go take that chance, girl. Go to that coffee shop." He peeks in my bag. "Chocolates? Excellent choice. Now go take them to her, Yuko. I believe in you."

"Thank you, Senketsu," I say, tearing up, and I hug him harder than I've ever hugged him in my life. My brother is amazing.

"Aww, Ryuko, don't cry! Wipe those tears and head over, okay? I'll see you after classes. Tell me how it goes! I love you!"

He gives me a quick kiss, waves, and shuts the door.

And, I reiterate-- my brother is AMAZING. I don't know what I would ever do without him.

I feel new blood coursing through my veins. Swinging my back over my shoulder and tucking the chocolates safely inside, I head back over to Honnouji.

Even before I walk in, I sense that something's different from yesterday.  The people who exit leave with a twinkle in their eye, and I instantly know that Mako's back.

I compose myself, take a deep breath, and enter the coffee shop, bell tinkling behind me.

I walk to the counter without an ounce of hesitation. Senketsu made me feel brave, and I am so grateful for that.

"Hello, Mako!" I say, beaming. Just seeing her makes me happy and bubbly inside. The butterflies wake up, and I shiver slightly.

Mako turns around and jumps, as if surprised to see me. This goes away in a moment as she smiles her widest smile. I feel myself starting to turn red. "Hi, Ryuko-chan! How are ya?"Her sing-songy voice is absolutely perfect.

"I'm pretty okay, and you?"

"I'm great! Mako Mankanshoku is super happy right now!"

"Any particular reason?"

"Noooo... Not really," she says, looking down. Little blush circles form on her cheeks. Oh my god!

"So, Ryuko-chan, what would you like to order today?"

"Er, I'll have the same thing as last time."

"'Kay, coming right up!"

When I come up to get my order, a wave of courage courses through me. I remember what Senketsu told me-- to take my chance. So I do.

"Oh, hey..." I drop my voice to a whisper.

"Yes, Ryuko-chan?"

Taking a deep breath, I ask, "Is there any way you can meet me after your shift? I'm staying here anyway..."

"Oh!!" She blushes harder. "Of course! I'd love that, Ryuko-chan!"

I exhale in relief. "Great! So, I'll talk to you, then!"

"Yep! Enjoy your food!"

I grin and turn away. My heart is leaping out of my chest again. My brother was right all along.

I'm nervous and jittery the entire time I'm waiting. I try preoccupying myself with more research, but that does absolutely nothing. I try looking for collages, but that just makes it worse, because I think of leaving her. So, for an hour and a half, I resort to re-arranging my entire bag, glancing over at her every five seconds, picking at my nails, and doodling her face on a spare napkin.

Finally, finally, her shift ends. I see her bustling about, cleaning everything as fast as she possibly can, and then darting into the back room to check out. I can't help but smile because she's doing this to see me faster. It's such a great feeling.

At long last, she dashes toward me, bonking into a table along the way. She cringes a little, but never loses her vigor as she hurries to where I'm standing, arriving breathless. She then trips, falls, and lands at my feet.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask, helping her up. Before I can tug her to her feet, she jumps up and gives a little salute.

"I'm perfect!" she exclaims. "I couldn't wait to see you so I guess I just rushed, heehee!"

 _Oh my god, this girl is adorable_ , I think.

"So, Ryuko-chan..." she pauses a little for effect. "Wanna go somewhere?"

I blush even harder than before. I swear, I'm turning as read as my hair streak.

"O-of course! Where did you have in mind, Mako?"

"Well, we could go somewhere to eat! I love to eat! Eating is my favorite thing!"

"That sounds great!" A date already? My head is buzzing with excitement. "Where do you propose we go?"

"Hmm..... that's for you to decide, Ryuko-chan!"

"How about we go get some ice cream at the shop around the corner?"

"That sounds perfect!" she squeals, and clings onto me, enveloping me in a hug.

I tense up for a moment, but instantly relax as I feel her grip around me. I hug her back, wrapping my arms around her and pressing my head into her shoulder. We stay like this for a while, until she lets go and does her signature wink and salute.

"What're we waiting for, Ryuko-chan? Let's go, I wanna get ice cream!"

"I agree! But, um, first..."

"Yeah, Ryuko-chan?"

"I have s-something... I want to... giv--"

 

"MAKO MANKANSHOKU!"

Everything is suddenly enveloped in shadow. The world goes dark.

"MAKO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!"

I look up, already expecting it. But when I see Ira Gamagoori looming over us, my face falls.

"O-oh..." Mako stutters a little, looking guiltily to the side. Oh no, oh no oh no...

"Hi, Gamagoori-senpai! What brings you here?" she regains her smile in about an instant.

"I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU, MAKO! I WANTED TO GIVE YOU THESE," he booms, and presents her with a bouquet of flowers.

"Gamagoori-senpai, that's so sweet of you! Thank you very much!"

"I-ITS NO PROBLEM, MAKO," he stammers. She takes the flowers from him and sniffs them.

Then he does something I'm not expecting. He leans down, takes ahold of Mako's shoulders with his huge, meaty hands, and kisses her straight on the lips.

I can't even begin to look. I turn around abruptly, on the verge of tears. I stand there for a good twenty seconds, breaking down slowly. And they're still kissing.

I start crying and sprint away as fast as I can. As far as I know, Mako doesn't notice. It's only when I turn back around that I see that she's running after me as fast as her skinny legs can carry her. Probably coming to tell me that she can't do it...

"RYUKO-CHAN, I'M SORRY, I CAN’T--"

Just as I thought. I keep running.

"RYUKO-CHAN--"

"LEAVE HER! SHE'S NOT WELCOME!" I hear Gamagoori now. And then I hear nothing but my own footsteps and my tears hitting the pavement and the distant sound of another kiss.


	6. Mako

"Gamagoori-senpai, STOP IT!"

I push away from him, wiping my lips on my sleeve.

"M-MAKO, I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"I don't think you do either, mister! Now LISTEN TO ME!"

"I-I--"

"I said listen!!" I scream at the top of my lungs. He falls silent.

"Gamagoori-senpai, we've been friends for a really long time! And you never made me sad! But now, you've just crossed the line! You burst in and interrupt my date with Ryuko, who I really like, and then you shooed her away! If you were really my friend, you'd be okay with who I like! And it's not you, so I'm really sorry! I don't like you in that way, and I needed you to realize that a long time ago, but you didn't! Instead you pressed yourself onto me and made me kiss you when I didn't want to and then you chased away my date and made her really sad and when Ryuko-chan is sad then I'm sad and now I'm making you sad which also makes me sad and now you've made me super-duper ultra-sad, Gamagoori-senpai! And now I may have lost my date and I am very sad and angry and I was having a really good day a-and then... You c-came along and you... y-you..." I break down and start crying. My shirt gets all wet as tears fall onto it, spiraling like a waterfall.

"MAKO, IM SORRY--"

"SORRY WON'T CUT IT, MISTER!"

"B-BUT MAKO--"

"Please! Just stop! I want to be friends with you, I really do! But you've made me so sad and you made Ryuko sad and now Mako's in a pinch!"

"M-MAKO..."

"Gamagoori-senpai, I have to go. I can't really look at you right now," I say through my sobs. Then I turn and run and don't look back.

Oh, Mako's in a pinch, Mako's in a big pinch...


	7. Ryuko

I spend my day crying until Senketsu comes home. When I hear the front door open and the jingling of keys, I trudge down the stair and press into him, sobbing grossly.

He places his bag down gingerly and envelops me in a bone-crushing hug, then kisses my forehead. "That bad, huh? Let's go talk about it," he says. "Go sit down somewhere and I'll make you a cup of hot cocoa."

I flop onto the couch and wrap myself, mummy-like, in a blanket as I wait, still sobbing. A few minutes later, he comes in with a steaming mug, which he hands to me, then

wraps his hand around my shoulder and hugs me close.

"So, my dear Yuko, what happened that has made you so upset?"

I tell him everything. From my question to the wait to the almost date to the kiss. I don't leave out a single detail. I need it out of my system.

Senketsu listens patiently. When I'm done, gasping for breath and crying, he hands me a tissue and hugs me harder.

"Oh, Ryuko..."

"I-I just don't know what to do. I thought... I thought it was real, that maybe, for once, I wouldn't be..."

"Hmm?"

"I wouldn't be so lonely."

Then I realize what I just said, and desperately try to fix it. "Senketsu, I'm sorry! You know I love you and I love your company and you're the best brother I've ever had but you're also the only person I have and I just get so lonely when you're gone--"

"Don't worry, Yuko. I understand."

"Y-you do?"

"Of course I do! I would feel the same way. And who wants to be stuck with me for that long, anyway?" He gives a half-hearted chuckle."But I'll tell you, Ryuko. You don't deserve to be treated that way ever. You're too good of a person for that. And you know what? If there wasn't some sort of mistake and she was actually just pulling your strings, screw her! You don't need someone like that. You deserve so much better. You're my little sister, which means you are the best."

I start blubbering again, staining his shirt with tears.

"Come on, Ryuko, don't cry! It'll all be okay in due time, trust me. Just keep your head up, because you're wonderful. And it's not the end of the world! You won't die of heartbreak, okay? Not on my watch. I'll protect you until the end. So in the meantime, let's get you cleaned up and watch a movie, what do you say?"

"B-but... don't you have homework to do?"

He hugs me to his chest and kisses me again.

"It doesn't matter. I would do absolutely anything for my favorite little sister."


	8. Mako

"M-Mikisugi, can I h-have a few days off f-from work? I know I had a sick day, b-but..."

"Mako, what's wrong?"

I get teardrops on the phone and it crackles dangerously.

"I... I c-c-ca--"

"You know what? Never mind. You don't seem in any shape to come. Take two days off, okay? Feel better, Mako." The phone clicks off.

"M-mako, you've got to stop crying..." I say to myself, but that only makes me cry harder.

Then I lie down on my bed and write a thousand different apologies to Ryuko. Not that it's any use, though. I won't see her ever, oh no. I just know it-- she'll never come back to the Honnouji coffee shop again.


	9. Ryuko

_I'll never come back to the Honnouji coffee shop again._

Or at least that's what I tell myself before I end up there two days after the incident with Mako.

I don't know why I went. I guess I just wanted to see the place again-- I've grown attached to it, even though I've only been there three times. And I guess it's also because everything there reminds me of Mako, from the glittering candles to the little bell that rings when you come in.

I make sure to go after her shift is over and Jen's shift has started. I don't think I can bear to see her. Not yet. I'm not ready for that.

I know it sounds like some cruel, long-winded love story, even though it hasn't even been a week. But that's what it feels like-- at least to me. I'm probably overreacting, and like Senketsu said, it's not the end of the world. But I still feel let down and still want to kiss her for a hundred years.

"Hey, Ryuko!" I hear a voice from the other side of the shop. It's Jen, waving at me.

"Hello, Jen," I say, trying to smile. I wonder if she's heard...

"I heard about that thing. You know, that happened." Oh, so she has. Does everyone know by this point?

"And, I just wanted to say... I'm really, really sorry."

"It's okay," I say, though it isn't.

"But uh, hear me out on this..." she whispers, pausing.  "I don't believe that it was Mako's doing."

"What do you mean?" I exclaim. "He kissed her and she kissed him back!"

"Did you see her kiss him back?"

I think about it, and then come to a realization. "Well, no."

Senketsu's words echo in my head. _You can never believe something 100%._

"I kind of, uh, saw it. From the side, I mean. I was walking by, and I saw it. Most of it." A shock runs through me.

"So what did you see?"

"Lady, will you hurry up and order?" I feel a hand shove me and I almost fall into the counter.

I turn around and come face-to-face with some weird, short guy with a really stupid looking hairstyle.

"What's your problem?!" I exclaim, seething with rage.

"Lady, I've been waiting to get my coffee for, like, fifteen minutes already, and you're here just making friendly conversation!”  

Jen interjects before it can get any more heated. “I’ll talk to at my break, okay? Starts in 45,” she says, and flicks her head to tell me to move out of the way. Not knowing what else to do, I comply.

The wait is infuriating. Even though it’s not that long of a wait, I fidget the entire time, wondering what she observed. Because if it really wasn’t Mako, then…

“Hey, Ryuko, I’m back,” Jen taps my shoulder, interrupting my anxious thoughts. “Here, let’s go sit outside.”

We walk into the cool evening air and plop down on a bench lining the sidewalk. As soon as we both get adjusted, I don’t hesitate to ask what I’ve wanted to know all along.

“What did you see?”

“Well, from the side…” she pauses, seemingly racking her brain for the memory. “You and Mako were talking, and then you were pulling something out of your bag and Gamagoori showed up… and then he started yelling and gave Mako flowers and kissed her on the lips, but Mako tried to squirm away—she was obviously uncomfortable.”

 _You can never assume something 100%_. Senketsu was right.

“What happened next?”

“Well, she looked like she wanted to apologize, so she started chasing after you, but then Gamagoori cut off her apology and yelled something and kissed her again, and she pushed away and gave him this really long talk and started crying and ran away.”

I fall silent. I can’t believe I would ever think that girl did anything wrong. It wasn’t even her fault and then she ran after me…

I’ve got to go find her and apologize. I have to take action. I still love that girl.

“Do you know where she would be now?”

Jen perks up, happy that I took her words into account. “Well, she didn’t come to work for the past day. I think our manager gave her a break—she wasn’t in the state to work at all. So she should be at her house.”

She didn’t come to work? Now I need to go find her even more desperately.

“Do you know where that is? I have to go find her!”

“I’m really sorry, but I don’t. I’ve never been over there before—in fact, I’ve never been over in the slums at all, really.”

“She lives in the SLUMS?”

“Yeah. It surprised me too, haha… Well, if you want her address, you should go ask Mikisugi. He’s the manager.”

“Thanks, Jen. I’m gonna do that immediately.”

“You’re welcome! I hope everything turns out alright. And it’s about the end of my break anyway, so I’ll head back in with you.”

I burst back into the shop and Jen immediately takes me to the back room. “He should be somewhere here,” she says. “Tell him what you need. He’s a good guy! But… he’s a little strange. Don’t worry about that.”

I wave, nod a thank you, and go looking for Mikisugi.

I find him sprawled on the couch, spiky hair all mussed and in his face. He, for some reason, is wearing sunglasses indoors, and is scrolling through something on his phone. He seems to be furiously concentrating.

“Mikisugi!” I snap him out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh, Ryuko, is it? What do you need?"

“What?! How do you know my name?”

“Simple. It's on your bag. Well, Mako also wouldn’t shut up about you. But that isn’t really the point.”

            She wouldn’t shut up about me? Oh god, I need to find her more than anything else in the world right now.

            “Well, I need to talk to you. Jen told me you'd be able to help me.”

            “By all means, Ryuko. Shoot away.”

            “Okay, listen. It's about Mako. Something happened between us two days ago, and I just found out that it’s not what I thought it was, and I need your help so I can go find her and apologize.”

           "Can it wait till tomorrow? I've got things I need to do."

"It doesn't look like it," I say icily.

"Okay, okay! You're a feisty one, aren't you? I'll take you. Don't get your fibers in a wad."

We come out of the back room, and he tells Jen to watch the shop while he's gone. Then, we depart for Mako's house.

"So, you like Mako, huh?" he asks, glancing over at me.

"And what if I do?" I mutter and look down, blushing.

"Excellent choice, Ryuko. That girl is something else, and she's so good with customers. Have you noticed that when someone talks to her, they have a twinkle in their eye?"

"She's amazin--"

My phone starts vibrating in my pocket, cutting off my sentence. "Sorry, hang on," I say, and pick up the call.

 

"Is this Ryuko Matoi?" a gruff male voice asks worriedly.

"Uh, yes, it is," I reply. What could this guy need me for?

"It's the police. Your brother got into a freak car accident and kept asking to call you."

"Oh, no..." I whisper, dropping the phone from my ear. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"What's wrong?" Mikisugi asks. "What happened?"

"I-it's Senketsu, my brother!"

My eyes well up with tears and a lump forms in my throat. I pick up the phone again. "I-I'll be right over. Where... Where is it?"

I get the address, hang up, and sprint as fast as I can, leaving Mikisugi behind. 


	10. Mako

I'm not really sure what prompts me to take a walk, but I go anyway. It feels like something is wrong and someone I care about is upset, and I have to find out who and what!

I stroll for a little while, taking in the sights, and then I see flashing red and blue lights and hear the wailing of sirens. There's a really big car accident in the middle of the road.

And right there in the middle of the fray... That's Ryuko!


	11. Ryuko

"SENKETSU!!" I scream. I run toward him, throwing my bag down on the pavement.

He's on a stretcher and paramedics are all around him. Bandages are wrapped around almost every part of his body, and he's in awful condition. My eyes well up with tears just looking at him.

"Ryuko," he whispers, and moves in to hug me.

"I'm here, I'm here," I say, sniffling, and press myself into him, taking in his familiarity.

"Don't worry about me-- I'll be okay," he says, his voice raspy.

"You can never assume something 100%," I say. I start crying again.

"Yuko, don't cry, or I'll start crying too," he smiles. "Believe me on this. I will never leave you, and you know that."

"Oh, I'm sorry! Was this guy someone important?"

I turn around, and a girl dressed in all pink is staring at me, grinning maniaclly.

"I didn't realize that this was someone that somebody  cared about! Who is he?" Her grin gets wider.

"He's my brother," I hiss. "And who are you?"

"My name is Nui Harime and I was the one who crashed into your brother's car!" she exclaims enthusiastically. "I didn't like him, so I crashed! Just like I did with that other guy a while back. Funny—he had the same last name!”

"WHAT?!" I roar. Fury starts gnawing at my insides. “YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY FATHER?”

"But I didn't realize that they were both important to such a cutieee!" she chirps. Her grin stretches her entire face and her eyes stare deep into mine, unblinking. "You're hot and he's not! He's just a stupid, lame, dumbass who can't do anything right! I hate him! Meanwhile, you..." she leans closer. "I like you. I want you."

I bring my fist back, but she grabs it and whispers into my ear, stroking her hand along my cheek. "Let me have you."

 

"Hey, the kid's not in the stretcher!"

I turn around, and, sure enough, Senketsu is hobbling toward us, wincing with every step. "Let. Go. Of. My. Sister," he growls. He steps in front of me, blocking me from Nui.

"Senketsu, I can take care of this! Don't do this, please!"

"Ryuko, you're my sister. I have to protect you."

"Oh, not you again! Stop with all this stupid sap, you dumb shit! I do what I want and go where I want and have who I want! You can't stop me!"

And she punches him. Straight in the face. He falls onto the pavement, blood pouring out of his nose.

My blood boils with the heat of the sun and I start screaming.

"HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BROTHER?! YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON IN THE WORLD YOU ARE A PIECE OF SHIT GO DIE HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BROTHER HOW DARE YOU--"

With each word, I send a punch flying, but it never seems to connect. I am in a seething rage and my fists are flying everywhere. Nui is laughing her head off. I am screaming. The police are trying to break us up but they can't and they're yelling but I can't hear them and I've turned into a monster if anyone hurts my brother I turn into this--

And then I hear a voice, clear as day.

"RYUKO-CHAAAAAN!"

Mako comes running towards me, full speed, and envelops me in a hug.

I stop hitting and start crying instead. I wrap my arms around her and press my head into her. She says, "It's okay, Ryuko-chan! Calm down, it'll be okay! I'll deal with this!"

She plants a kiss on my cheek and she turns to Nui.

Nui is still smiling madly and giggling, but she instantly stops when Mako starts staring her down.

Mako looks so angry that she seems like she's going to explode. She leers down at Nui, eyes unblinking. I rub away my tears and stare, awestruck.

"NOW LISTEN HERE! YOU HAVE MADE RYUKO-CHAN VERY, VERY SAD! YOU HURT A PERSON THAT SHE CARES ABOUT AND YOU SHOULD NEVER DO THAT! YOU DONT HAVE THE RIGHT TO DIM THE SPARKLE IN SOMEONES EYE!"

She takes a breath, and continues.

"RYUKO-CHAN IS A GOOD PERSON-- THE BEST PERSON! AND I REALLY LIKE RYUKO-CHAN! AND I CARE ABOUT RYUKO-CHAN! AND WHEN YOU MAKE RYUKO-CHAN SAD, I GET ANGRY BECAUSE I LOVE R-RYUKO-CHAN! SO IF YOu d-don't stop making Ryuko-chan sad right now, I'll... I-I'll--"

She starts sniffling. "You are the worst! You need to go!"

"You know, I'm getting sick of you talking!" Nui hisses, and comes rushing at Mako.

"MISS!" A police officer comes at her from behind, grabbing her before she can do anything. He immediately handcuffs her and leads her harshly over to his van.

"We received word that that car isn't even yours. There was a report of a stolen car that perfectly matches yours. So, three crimes in two days, huh? Stolen car, car crash with admitted reason, and harassment? You're coming with me!"

"No, NO! LET GO OF ME!"

"No can do."

He shoves Nui in the car and slams the door, locking it.

"Sorry we couldn't stop her earlier. She was... Problematic. We had to get backups."

I notice that a lot of the policemen are on the ground, not moving. I don’t know how I didn’t notice before. Paramedics are helping them up and calling for backup.

I'm still speechless, so Mako speaks for me. "It's okay, sir! Everything is okay now!"

"Alright, good. You take care, now. I'll contact you about some details later."

With that, he gets in his car and leaves.

I stand there, breathing heavily. I'm still in shock about everything. The crash, the fight, Mako's speech... it's all too much.

I try to locate Senketsu. He has to be safe. He has to be okay. If he's not...

As if she read my mind, Mako points to the paramedics. It seems like they put Senkersu back on the stretcher while I was fighting, and are getting ready to take him to the hospital.

I rush over as fast as I can, Mako tagging along behind me.

"Senketsu..." I'm on the verge of tears again. Mako clings to me, nuzzling my shoulder.

A nurse walks up to me, looking sympathetic. "Don't worry about him. Just let him rest for now."

"Okay," I murmur, and turn away. I can't bear to look.

"Ryuko-chan, it'll be okay! Your brother is really strong! I know he's gonna make it, okay? I know it, Ryuko-chan!"

She then kisses me on the cheek again. I start blushing furiously and my heart turns into a firework.

"Mako..."

"Ryuko-chan, what I said was true! I really like you and care about you! I was just upset that day because I saw you with your brother and I thought he was... Your date, so..."

"And I thought Gamagoori and you were dating too!"

It's so absurd that I start to laugh, ignoring everything that just happened. She starts giggling too, and soon we're tearing up from laughter.

"I love you, Ryuko-chan!"

"I-I..." I try to think of a response, but I can't say anything. I'm blushing so hard I think I might pass out.

"Ryuko-chan, you look so tired! My house is close by; do you want to sleep there today?"

"I would like that... Thanks."

I didn't realize how tired I am. Now that I'm thinking about it, I almost fall over from exhaustion.

"Hang on, Ryuko-chan!"

She takes my hand and pulls me along the street, supporting me when I trip. I don't bother to look at my surroundings-- I'm too tired. Luckily, we reach her house in five minutes.

I stumble inside, murmur a quick greeting, and Mako leads me to her room and gives me a bed. I collapse onto it and fall asleep instantly.

 

When I wake up the next morning, it takes a little while to remember where I am and what happened. Once I do, I get warm and cold at the same time. Warm because of Mako, and cold because of Senketsu.

I lift myself up to a sitting position and notice something on my lap. "I-it's a flower," I say aloud. A gorgeous red flower. I know instantly that it's Mako, and I turn the color of the flower. I'd better go find Mako to thank her.

I swing my bag, which mysteriously ended up next to my bed, over my shoulder. That was probably also Mako's doing.

I exit her adorable room and trudge down the hallway to what I think is the kitchen, where I hear people bustling around.

"Ryuko-chan!" Mako's voice carries from the end of the hall, and she sprints toward me, leaping onto me and giving me a hug.

"Are you feeling better, Ryuko-chan?"

"A lot better, thanks," I say, and hug her back. "Thank you for the flower."

"It's no problem!" she says, blushing slightly and winking. "Now let's go eat breakfast and then we can hang out!"

"Don't you have work?"

"Nope! I don't work on Sundays, silly!"

“Good,” I say, and grin.

Breakfast is amazing. Her parents are ridiculously nice and her mom's cooking is fantastic, though it doesn't look it. I scarf down plate upon plate and chat with Mako's parents and her dorky little brother and her dog. We laugh and laugh. So this is what it feels like to be in a family.

After breakfast, Mako and I wave goodbye and decide where we should go. I argue that I have to visit Senketsu, but she says, "I'm sure he's okay, and I'm sure he understands! You need to be happy and do something fun right now because it's not good when Ryuko-chan is sad!"

She does have a point.

"Okay, then, let's go to my house. You've shown me yours. It's time to show you mine. And from there, we can decide. I need to change, anyway-- I can't go on a date looking like this."

Did I just say a date?

"Of course, Ryuko-chan! Let's go!"

We stroll through the park to get to my house. She's clinging to me the whole way-- and it's really nice. The only physical contact that's even remotely as intimate is from my brother, and Mako's touch is gentler and much different. I sigh and relax into her.

We finally get there. At first, she seems confused that we stopped here, but then she looks at me with wide eyes. "You live HERE?"

"Yeah. It's a bit much for two people, but..."

"It's so big! And it's so cool! Wow wow wow!"

I giggle at her enthusiasm. "Well, wanna see the inside?"

"Yes!!"

When open the big double doors, she squeals and immediately starts looking at everything. She darts around, goggling at a chandelier, a couch, and even a bowl of fruit.

"Ryuko-chan, this is so cool!"

"I'm glad you think so. It does get lonely after a while... So you can come when you want."

She gasps. "Really?"

"Of course! Do you want to go see my room?"

"Yes!!"

I take her hand and lead her upstairs into my sparsely decorated room.

"Ryuko-chan, your room is perfect! Just like you!" she exclaims. My face is so red by this point that it looks like a tomato.

After she's finished examining everything, she flops down on my bed and rolls around a bit. I sit down next to her and pull her up to sit by me. She wraps her arms around me, pressing her forehead into my shoulder.

"Ryuko-chan..." she begins, looking up at me with her soulful chocolate eyes. "I'm really sorry about what happened! Gamagoori-senpai is my friend, but I don't like him! I like you, Ryuko-chan! And I want to be by your side, because that's the safest place in the world!" She clings to me, eyes brimming with tears.

"Mako, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to run away that time-- I should've given you a chance. I... really like you, Mako, and I forgive you. I want to be with you, too." I smile.

"You forgive me, Ryuko-chan?"

"I forgive you."

"And I forgive you too!"

We smile at each other and she clings harder. "I love you, Ryuko-chan!"

"I...I love you too, Mako."

My heart does somersaults. I feel like I'm flying. Then, I remember something.

"Oh, Mako... The first day I saw you, I meant to give you these. They remind me of you, somehow, and I kept them for you. I know it's cheesy, but--" I pull the box of chocolates out of my bag and hand them to her.

"Ryuko-chan, I-I..." she looks about ready to burst into tears. "I love them so much, Ryuko-chan! This is the best thing I've ever gotten!"

I blush and give her a hug. "I'm glad you think so."

"You know, Ryuko-chan, you are the sweetest! You're sweet like cake, and I love cake! And you're cheesy, and I love cheese! Cheese and cake are the best! But you know what's best of all?" she pauses and smiles. "Cheesecake is the best because it's both and so much more! I love cheesecake! I love Ryuko-chan! Cheesecake is my favorite! Ryuko-chan is my favorite! Cheesecake is best in the world, but Ryuko-chan is better! I love Ryuko-chan so much! We should go on a date-- no, five million dates! We could eat cheesecakes and watch movies and ice skate--"

And then we are kissing.

 

It's an innocent kiss. Her lips are pressed against mine and mine are pressed against her, and we don't try to make it any bigger than we need to. My heart is pounding in time with hers and I press her close, feeling the curves of her back. We kiss and kiss and kiss and she falls onto her back and I fall on top of her and we are still kissing, and then we kiss some more and some more and finally we break away, breathless.

"I love you to the moon and back, Ryuko-chan!"

And then we kiss again. 


	12. Mako

After that day, Ryuko-chan and I have so much fun together! She spends time at work with me, and blows me air-kisses from her chair while I blush and Jen giggles. After work, we go on dates. The first place we went was the Cheesecake Factory. I've never been to the Cheesecake Factory before that, and it was the most wonderful day of my life. We shared an entire cheesecake and kissed over the dinner table.

The next week is even better, and the week after that is better than that week, and it goes on like this for months and months. We visit Senketsu and bring him flowers and then he gets out of the hospital and we throw him a big party! We invite my family and his friends and Jen and Mikisugi and the policeman and even Gamagoori! We all go to the Cheesecake Factory together!

Being with Ryuko-chan is the best ever, and I'd never choose anyone else. When she is sad, I cheer her up, and when I am sad, she cheers me up. My family loves her to bits and we go on a lot of outings all together. It's perfect.

I've never felt better. I hope Ryuko and I stay together forever and go on a million more dates. And I hope we kiss a million more times.

 

 Because with Ryuko, I will always have a twinkle in my eye, no matter what!

 


	13. Ryuko

I can't believe such an amazing girl would choose me.

I don't even know where to begin. The days I spend with her are the best days of my life. We go on dates and kiss and walk in the park and kiss some more, and whenever I see her, my heart lights up like a firework and a twinkle forms in my eye. Whenever she hugs me or holds my hand, every bad feeling melts away and I instantly relax.

The first date we go on is the Cheesecake Factory. Mako and I decide together. She squeals the entire time and her enthusiasm is the cutest. We eat an entire cheesecake together and we kiss over the table.

We visit Senketsu frequently. I bring him all sorts of things-- flowers, chocolate, leftover cheesecake-- and he loves it when I even so much as visit. One time, Mako brings her mom's amazing croquettes, and he loves them so much that he asks her to bring them every single day.

Later, Senketsu gets out of the hospital, and Mako suggests we throw him a welcome back party. We invite all everyone-- Mako's amazing family, Senketsu's friends from collage, Jen, Mikisugi, the policeman who helped us out, and even Gamagoori! We all go to the Cheesecake Factory together and he says that it's the best day he's ever had in his life. It's all thanks to Mako.

Each day I spend with her is better than the last. I've lost count of how many times we've kissed. In the evenings, we snuggle up together and watch movies and she runs her fingers through my hair and we kiss. It's perfect.

It's been eight months now. Senketsu is back in collage. Apparently, he's doing so well that he's going on an internship trip for a very long time-- somewhere around nine months. In any other circumstances, I would be upset. But now I have Mako.

Mako is the light of my life. Because of her, I've made a ton of friends. Because of her, I no longer rage alone in my room. Because of her, my days are filled with wonder. Because of her, I'm never lonely.

 

I'm not worried about Senketsu leaving for a while. Because with Mako, my girlfriend, by my side, I will never be lonely again.

 

**\--------------**

**THE END**

**\--------------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the fic! It was so, so, so much fun to write aaa!


End file.
